


Please Stay

by Kythe42



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/pseuds/Kythe42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney accidentally wakes John up when suffering from an allergy attack. John wants to go back to his own quarters to sleep, but Rodney convinces him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I’m merely borrowing them for my own amusement.
> 
> Warnings: Slash

John was abruptly awakened to the sound of a thunderous sneeze. He didn't remember Rodney getting into bed with him, but he didn't have to open his eyes to know that's who it was, because who else would be waking him up by sneezing? John had waited for Rodney in his quarters, but as often happened, Rodney lost track of time and didn't return from the labs until after John had fallen asleep. John opened his eyes and saw Rodney looking down at him with a mortified expression on his face.

 

"Dammit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Rodney apologized. "I really tried not to."

 

John snuggled up closer to Rodney and kissed him on the cheek. "It's ok." He gently stroked Rodney's hair until he fell asleep again. Just after he'd drifted off, he was awoken again by a somewhat quieter, but no less powerful, sneeze. John opened his eyes and glared at Rodney. He could forgive being woken once, but a second time was starting to wear on his nerves. Rodney murmured an apology and John soon fell asleep again.

 

After the third sneeze that woke him up, John was really starting to get quite annoyed. "Quit it Rodney."

 

"Sorry. I really can't help it. You know how my allergies can be," Rodney responded a bit indignantly.

 

"And it never occurred to you to take anything for it?" John asked.

 

"Of course I took something," said Rodney rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to continue, but then a panicked look crossed his face. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the night stand and muffled a pair of sneezes into it with his whole upper body jerking forward from the force of it. He blew his nose before continuing. "You should have seen me in the lab an hour ago. I was much worse then."

 

John raised an eyebrow. "What were you working on in the lab? Some sort of botany experiment?"

 

Rodney cringed at the thought. "I'm still having an attack from the high pollen count on the planet we visited today."

 

John frowned. Rodney had been complaining about his allergies when they were off-world, but he'd pretty much just been sniffly and congested. Sure he'd stopped every five minutes or so to blow his nose, but there hadn't been any sneezing, and they'd been back for several hours already. "Um shouldn't you be better now that you're back on Atlantis rather than worse?"

 

"Sometimes the sneezing doesn't start until later on after the congestion starts to drain," Rodney explained, "which started to happen about an hour ago in my lab." As if to prove his point, Rodney suddenly let out a powerful sneeze. He hadn't had enough warning to cover up, but he managed to turn his head away to avoid spraying John.

 

"Maybe I'd better go back to my own quarters and sleep there tonight," said John starting to get up.

 

"Don't go. It's been a long day. I feel like crap and I don't want to be alone," Rodney whined.

 

John sighed. It was really hard say no to Rodney when he was like this. "Look, I've got an early training exercise tomorrow and I really need my sleep."

 

"Please stay," Rodney begged. "I'm already groggy from the pills I took. I'm sure I'll be asleep before long."

 

John's eyes widened. It wasn't often that Rodney used the word "please". "Ok ok, I'll stay, but you'd better fall asleep soon."

 

John settled back down next to Rodney spooning him. There were a few more sneezes, but they lacked the volume and force of the ones that had woken him up. Soon the sneezes gave way to sniffles, and when John heard Rodney start to snore softly, he relaxed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber as well.


End file.
